


Мастер маскировки

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Шери наняла нового учителя фехтования, и Конрад не знает, как к нему относиться





	Мастер маскировки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Master of Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159782) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



Новый учитель фехтования оказался очень глупым.   
Во время аудиенции у матери он только и делал, что охал и ахал, как же премил малыш Вольфрам, как очарователен сам юный Конрад, в какого поразительного мужчину вырос Гвендаль (вогнав этим Гвендаля в краску: что, в общем, смотрелось смешно, но собеседование проходило не на придворного шута). От него даже пахло не как от солдата: кожей, лошадьми или трудовым потом, а лавандой – не сильно, но заметно. Он пах как Шери, а та, похоже, совершенно не возражала. Однако Конрад был хорошо воспитанным мальчиком, поэтому собирался дать возможному наставнику шанс и сразиться с ним разок – прежде чем пойти к матери и заявить, что тот не подходит.  
«По крайней мере, меч у него не такой дурацкий, как у дяди», – подумал, глянув на не украшенную ничем рукоять меча, Конрад, когда они встали напротив друг друга и отсалютовали. И, похоже, он знал, за какой конец держат меч: пока что Конрад не заметил ни одной ошибки, против которых предостерегал его отец.  
Однако как он собирался сражаться с такой густой лиловой гривой? Он даже не забрал волосы в хвост, как делал Гвендаль, и они всюду мешались! И пахло от них тоже лавандой, как выяснил Конрад, когда мужчина ринулся вперед, и…  
Конрад больно ударился задницей о землю. Правда, не выпустив из рук меча. Он приготовился, что фон Крайст сейчас придавит ему ногу тупой стороной клинка, чтобы Конрад выучился не падать, но тот лишь протянул руку, помогая подняться, и осведомился, не пострадал ли он.  
– Нет, конечно.  
– О, какой храбрый мальчик!  
После часа тренировки Конрад так и не понял, глуп ли его новый учитель фехтования или нет, но сражался он не хуже отца. Непонятно как, но все-таки… И даже распущенные волосы ему почему-то не мешали. Но раз отныне он станет наставником Конрада, у Конрада будет масса времени, чтобы разгадать этот секрет!


End file.
